En sus días
by Dark Heart Attack
Summary: Porque Chat Noir no lo sabía. Marinette estaba en sus días.


Chat Noir miraba escéptico la situación _¿No estaban hace un minuto charlando animadamente? ¿Comiendo postres deliciosos? ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Qué dijo?_ No entendía porque ahora Marinette se encontraba llorando y mirandolo como si hubiera matado a su hamster. Y eso que no tenía hamster.

— M-My Princess —Llamó con visibles nervios _¿Que había hecho? ¿Que había dicho?_ — ¿E-estas bien?

Esa era una pregunta estúpida, pero su cabeza no podía pensar mientras veía de esa forma llorar a su amiga.

— ¿Hay algo en que pueda ayudarte?

— ¡NO! —Gritó exaltando y asustando al pobre gatito— ¡Comiste el último chocolate! ¡MI chocolate! —Exclamó apuntándolo mostrando furia en sus ojos cristalizados y al rato volvió a llorar descontroladamente.

Chat Noir alzó la ceja desconcertado _¿No vivía ella en una panadería? ¿Le molesto que comiera el último chocolate? ¿No compartía siempre todos y podía comer cuantos quiera?_

El felino intentaba decir algo, pero verla en ese estado tan deprimido le hizo hacer una retirada antes de acercarse.

— ¡Te traeré mas chocolates! —Espetó levantándose de donde estaba sentado. Se dio la vuelta y cuando iba a traer la ofrenda de paz. Marinette lo abrazó por detrás de la espalda haciéndolo sonrojar al instante.

— ¿Marinette? —Articuló por la sorpresa.

— No te vayas —Rogó sintiendo algo mojado en su espalda— No me dejes sola.

A Chat Noir esas palabras calaron profundamente en su interior. No podía creer que Marinette se sintiera de esa manera cada vez que sus padres se iban de viaje. Una empatía recorrió su piel y dándose la vuelta, lentamente la abrazo reconfortantemente. Sin embargo eso duro unos segundos porque acabado ese tiempo, ella lo empujo y le pego una cachetada.

— No te aproveches, pervertido —Repuso cruzada de brazos, el minino que no sabía cómo reaccionar dio pasos hacia atrás intentando alejarse de Marinette. Sintiendo palpitante su mejilla— ¿Dónde vas?

— A traerte chocolates —Le contestó deseando que le deje hacer esa peligrosa misión y solucione todo este embrollo. Esto lo estaba asustando.

— No —Negando con la cabeza mientras débiles lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas— Por favor, quédate.

— P-pero...

— ¡Te dije que te quedaras! —Le gritó haciendo que un escalofrió recorriera en el cuerpo del gato _¿Quién era ella? ¿Y que había hecho con la dulce Marinette?_

— De acuerdo —Contestó aunque no se acercó porque tenía miedo.

— ¿Por qué estas aqui? —Le preguntó al rato en que solo se dedicaban a mirarse— Dijiste que me traerías chocolate.

Chat Noir la miró tan fijamente preguntándose si tenía memoria a corto plazo.

— T-tu... —Antes de que pudiera terminar la oración, decidió irse de la habitación. Bajó por las escaleras y fue donde estaban los dulces. Hasta le llevaría una fuente de chocolate si era necesario para que vuelva a ser esa chica tan dulce y amable.

Suspiró y volvió llevando una torta de chocolate que había en la heladera. Marinette al verla, sus ojos comenzaron a brillar y no por las lágrimas que habían cesado.

— Ten —Le dijo dejándola en la mesa. Marinette sonrió— Puedes comer cuanto gustes— Al escuchar eso, el semblante de Marinette cambio y las lágrimas volvieron a aparecer.

— ¿Es una indirecta? ¿Me estás diciendo gorda? —Preguntó con las lágrimas recorriendo sus mejillas.

 _¡Oh, no! ¡La había cagado!_

Otra vez.

— My Princess —Llamó cautelosamente— Y-yo me t-tengo que ir.

¡Bien! Eso no era muy valiente, pero no quería quedarse en una batalla que sabía que no iba a ganar.

— ¿Te vas? —Preguntó incrédulamente— Claro, no quieres quedarte con una chica que esta gorda ¡Como quieras! ¡Vete y no vuelvas!

— Marinette... —Intentando al menos arreglar el malentendido, quería irse pero primero tenía que arreglar eso... ¿Verdad?— No estas gorda...

— ¡Mientes! —Gritó— No ves la grasa que tengo— Le dijo levantándose la remera y mostrándole sus abdominales ¡¿Abdominales?!— ¡Discúlpate! —Volvió a alzar la voz de pronto. Bajándose la remera— ¡Y te perdonare!

— Lo siento, de verdad que lo siento... My Princess —Rogando interiormente de que acepte sus disculpas.

Ella sonrió.

— Te perdono —Dijo mientras Chat Noir no podía creer que fue tan sencillo— Si quieres siéntate y come un pedazo de torta.

El gatito no se sentó, solo sonrió nerviosamente mientras observaba la porción de chocolate. Diciéndose en su mente que no iba a cometer el mismo error dos veces. Entretanto sin saber lo que pasaba miraba extrañamente a su amiga devorarse la torta con ímpetu.

Porque Chat Noir no lo sabía. Marinette estaba **_en sus días_**.


End file.
